Control
by XPuppyScytheEaterX
Summary: Soul loves Maka And WAnts To Spend There Life Together How Will There Adventure Go Will The Madness Win Or Will Love triumph Over all Both Anime And Manga Together
1. Chapter 1

A SOUL EATER FANFICTION  
CONTROL Part 1

((Me an Xbloodyscourge13x wrote this I decided to write it as a surprise anything in () Are thoughts anything in ** are actions we worked hard so if you have something nice to say it favorite if you are saying mean things keep it to yourself, enjoy))

**SOUL:**** (****Maka Albarn the most beautiful miester I have ever seen and need in my life I would never trade her for anything I wonder if she likes me the way I like her I don't know how she could like me I'm just her scythe to her it won't work out it's like a brother sister thing I guess for now I can flirt with her)**

**Maka: SOUL! COME HERE!**

**Soul: What? *walks in living room***

**Maka: This may seem silly but…will you come sit with me I'm cold (He looks so hot!) *blushes blood red***

**Soul: (SCORE!) *Smiles with shark like grin* sure Maka**

**Maka: (YES THANK YOU DEATH THANK YOU) **

**Soul: *walks over sits by Maka cuddles with her* Soo what's for dinner!**

**Maka: Your cooking Sorry Soul *spreads feet out puts them on soul***

**Soul: NO! IM A Sucky Cook (I have to find a way out of this)**

**Maka: Sorry Soul I Did yesterday your turn**

**Soul: ( I got it!) *picks Maka Up hangs her upside down over shoulder* So heres the deal Maka you cook tonight and I won't let the blood rush to your head with your blush and also if you don't know snuggling when its cold know coming to my room when you have nightmares no nothing for 4 days kk?**

**Maka: Orrrr! MAKAAA CHOP! **

**Soul: OWW *drops Maka on head falls to ground* **

**Maka: THAT HURT MAKAAA CHOP!**

**Soul: OWWW STOP HITTING ME WITH THAT BOOK IM SORRY!**

**Maka: *sits back on couch* ((souls already on cause he was chopped into it)) *she lays in souls lap***

**Soul: *starts Shaking enough to be noticed***

**Maka: What's wrong Soul? **

**Soul: Nothing… (So nervous what if I mess up what if I make her mad annoyed disgusted bored)**

**Maka: (Lyre if he isn't going to tell me ill gets him to ;)) *rubs back* You sure Souly *smiles evilly and sweetly at same time***

**Soul: (THAT SMILE IS GOING TO KILL ME!) …yes…**

**Maka: *blows in souls ears* You Sure**

**Soul: …..I NEED TO TALK TO BLAIRE FOR A SEC! *runs to Blaire's room and locks door* Blaire I NEED YOU TO HELP ME STOP BEING NERVOUS AROUND MAKA**

**Blaire: OK… i…got nothing :3**

**Soul: BLAIRE HELP AND I WILL GIVE YOU ANYTHING!**

**Blaire: anything? (time to have soul all to myself ;3) Here I Got IT! Make Her Jelous!**

**Soul: how?**

**Blaire: Act Like Your Dating Me!**

**Soul: How Will that work**

**Blaire: Kiss Me! *lunges and kisses soul pushes him on door unlocks it and pushes him through lands on the floor and lands on the floor in front of Maka***

**Maka: SOUL!**

**Blaire: HI MAKA-CHAN ME AND SOUL ARE IN LOVE :3  
Soul: …**

**Maka: oh that's uh… great… *tears form * I hope your happy! *runs to room***

**Soul:….. BLAIRRRREE! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE BAD CAT! BAD! *runs after her and knocks on her door***

**Blaire: (I feel bad but… blaire happy she wuvs soul but she needs older guys oh well) **

**Maka: GO AWAY!**

**Soul: Maka please let me in please**

**Blaire: this is gonna get ugly…BYE SOUL*runs in room slams door locks***

**Soul: PLEASE MAKA I WAS ONLY DOING IT TO MAKE SOMEONE JELOUSE AND MAKE ME NOT A SHAKING NERVOUS WIMP!**

**Maka: …*opens door* who…?**

**Soul: well uh… umm y-…*shakes* its uhh…y-you *Blushes***

**Maka: *blushes* well Souly you don't see nervous and your plan did work *kisses***

**Soul: * freaks out still kisses but melts into it after a few seconds breaks it* it worked… thank you death**

**Maka: HEYYY BAIRE YOUR PLAN WORKED!**

**Blaire: *breaks through door* SOULY YOU TRAITOR BUT I STILL WUVS YOU *jumps on them starts kissing soul***

**Soul: BAD CAT *muffled talking***

**Maka: *pushes Blaire off him kicks her in room Blaire gets knocked out***

***picks up soul***

**Soul: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!**

**Maka: carrying my scythe**

**Soul: BUT IM NOT IN SCYTHE FORM**

**Maka; I don't care! *carrys to couch sits with soul in lap***

**Soul: *blushes* So uncool**

**Maka: its cute.. and so are you**

**Soul: *blushes more* I can only be cute if we are together**

**Maka: Ok Scythy Boy!**

**Soul: Good Nickname meister *blushes* **

**Maka: only the best for you**

**They sat there all night cuddled till the next morning**

**UNTIL PART 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

SoulxMaka Fanfic: Control part 2  
***next morning comes and Maka is sitting at the table reading a book. Like every morning. Soul walks into the kitchen and see's her*  
Soul: (I hope she's jealous or I'm kill Blaire) he-hey Maka  
Maka: *still reading her book* morning Soul  
Soul: (does she look jealous? Yes or no?) How was your night..  
Maka: nice I got a nice rest  
Soul: (Why is she still reading?) So wanna..do something tonight?  
Maka: *looks up at Soul* Don't you want to spend time with Blaire?  
Soul: She's asleep at the time...  
Maka: Spend time with her when she wakes I don't eat to ruin your relationship with You and Blaire.  
Soul: (She seems jealous..) Yeah but..as scythe and miester we should hang out...  
Maka: Oh..okay. *closes book and stands up* what do you want to do?  
Soul: (Score!) Well..what do you wanna do.  
Maka: Let's go to the park  
Soul: *smiles* alright let's go!**  
((Finally got done with this x_x I kept forgetting about it! Sorry it took forever to put out! Part 3 will be typed by Demon Scythe Gabe c: hope you liked!  
~Sue 


End file.
